Liberación
by Nalya Granger
Summary: La Parca se va haciendo cada vez más nítida, segundo a segundo, mientras la vida abandona el cuerpo de Orion. Ya ni los gritos de su mujer le pueden detener, su dolor es demasiado y su enfermedad ha empeorado.


Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**LIBERACIÓN.**

* * *

No era la primera vez que mirabas fijamente aquel tapiz. No era la primera vez que estuvieras frente a él. Lo has estado cuando eras pequeño, cuando te casaste, de la mano de Walburga, cuando nació Sirius y cuando lo hizo Regulus. Pero ahora ese tapiz no te daba felicidad, ni siquiera orgullo. Ese tapiz te había arrebatado a tu primogénito.

Miras fijamente la mancha negruzca allí donde debería estar el nombre y rostro de Sirius. La rozas con los dedos sintiendo la superficie áspera y caliente al tacto. Luego continuas y llegas a donde se encuentra Regulus.

Tus dedos pasan por encima de las dos fechas marcadas bajo su rostro y sientes como el cansancio acumulado pesa sobre ti.

_1961 – 1979._

Suspiras mientras tus pensamientos recorren todos los momentos en familia. Si cierras los ojos aún puedes oír los gritos y el alboroto que creaban los niños tanto de pequeños como cuando comenzaron a crecer. Las peleas, los juegos, las alianzas fraternales contra la tiranía de Walburga. El hecho de que Sirius siempre encubriera a su hermano, que se vigilaran las espaldas.

Si cierras los ojos puedes ver las sonrisas perladas o con la ausencia de algún diente de tus hijos que iluminaba aquella casa.

Pero, al abrirlo, el silencio y la oscuridad sombría de la estancia caían sobre ti con más fuerzas que si te negaras a pensar en la ausencia de tus descendientes. Algo que no podáis hacer. No podías simplemente olvidar que aquellos que habían sido tus pequeñajos habían desaparecido; uno repudiado por la familia tras abandonar la casa y el otro muerto sin saber cuál fue la causa.

Sientes el ambiente cargado, tenso. Un ambiente que precede al estallido de la guerra, como la calma que precede a la tormenta. Y, sin embargo, sabes que no estarás ahí para verlo.

Tu cansancio aumenta segundo a segundo, mientras la presencia de la Parca va siendo cada vez más claro; pasando de ser aquella forma borrosa entre sombras que te miraba desde la esquina, sea cual sea la habitación en la que estuvieras, esperando pacientemente para cubrirte con su fúnebre crespón y alzar el vuelo con tu alma entre sus manos. Llevándote a un lugar en el que quizás te reencuentres con tu benjamín.

Apoyas la espalda en el tapiz, mientras escuchas los llantos de tu mujer en la habitación contigua. Tú no puedes desahogar las penas como ella, llorando y gritando cada noche. Llamándolos a gritos y maldiciendo a cada momento. Tenías que aparentar la entereza para que ella pueda ver en ti un soporte, pero ya no puedes más. Es como si la pena te consumiese por dentro, como un fuego que devora rápidamente todo lo que encuentra en su camino. Y sabes que Walburga está igual, que a pesar de poder expulsar su dolor está enloqueciendo, sola, sin que tú ya no le sirvas como soporte.

Resbalas y te sientas en el suelo con dificultad, el cansancio aumenta cada vez más y te cuesta centrarte y mantener los ojos abiertos. Escuchas los pasos de Walburga, posiblemente se haya dado cuenta que te levantaste de la cama.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Ya no ves nada, todo está borroso a excepción de la figura de la Parca, ahora ya completamente nítida.

Gritos, llamamientos y sientes las lágrimas calientes sobre tu rostro.

Liberación.

Es como si te quitaras un peso de encima. Algo que ha estado impidiendo que continuaras adelante.

La Parca te tiende la mano para levantarte, ves la figura de Walburga sacudiéndote y sonríes. La has amado durante muchos años, pero ya no puedes aguantar más. Ella siempre ha sido la más fuerte de los dos y solo deseas que pueda salir adelante. Que supere de una vez todo el dolor que ha sufrido.

Aceptas la mano tendida y un nuevo mundo de luz se abre ante tus ojos.

A lo lejos reconoces una figura.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
